Cryptogram of Wayfarer Naruto Version
by GrowPulter
Summary: the icy Sasuke finally fell in love with Sakura,who had admired him from long time ago. But how about Naruto & Itachi, we're not sure they didn't fall in love with Sakura too, right? There's jealosy,the fluffy love,'n some romantic tragedy here
1. Chapter 1

Cryptogram of Wayfarer

Series

Naruto version

Disclaimer

This fan fiction is based on Naruto

Dedicated to all Naruto addicts

Have a nice reading

Chapter one

Setting: village

"Sasuke," called a girl voice

I turned my face and took a glance at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura.

I kept walking, left her behind me

"Sasuke, are you a stubborn boy, or a snobbish boy?" she asked cutely

"I'm not a type of both stuffs," I replied coldly

"You never want to talk to me. What's wrong with you?" she murmured spoiledly.

"I am talking with you now," I answered

She wrinkled at the corners.

"I mean the real talk. Well, just to the point, I love you,"

"Thank you. I appreciate that," I reacted monotonously.

For a moment, she looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked me cheerfully with the big smile on her lips.

"Yes, I do appreciate the time you waste to think about me and to love me. Bubye," I snapped.

"You don't really appreciate that,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Don't you ever want to understand a girl's feeling even just for once?"

"No need to do that if what you mean with a girl is you, it has no use to understand that kind of feeling,"

For a moment, she was quiet.

I thought she was shocked.

"Well, I'm not a poet. So, could you tell me please what does your answer mean?"

"Which one?"

"I said I love you , Sasuke. It means I need an answer to clarify our feeling !" she shouted.

Noisy……

"Isn't that clear enough? I thank you and appreciate that,"

"I couldn't understand that sort of answer," she mumbled.

"You have to find it out," I replied, still monotonously.

"Then help me, "grumbled her.

Okay, what's your suggestion to face this kind of monster?

Always annoying and I think she didn't have any other important jobs besides trying to have a fun talk with me, or saying 'I love you' meaninglessly, or pretending to be gloomy, or something sucks like that.

"Help your self. Good luck," I muttered.

"Sasuke," she came over me and touched my arms.

I was a little bit surprised.

And choked, and held my breath because of unidentified reason.

"What?" I murmured

"I couldn't find the answer. Meanwhile I have a bad feeling of your answer, but can you tell me please the meaning of your answer? I mean it," she whispered.

She stopped for a while and took a deep breath. She was anxious.

"I need to know that. Sasuke, you don't know how much I love you," she continued.

Silence…..

"Well, " I broke that silence.

"It seems that you have to do a lot of work to discover that implicit sense," I wheezed, shocked her.

Then, I left her shocked

I didn't know what to do again.

It's sucks

_Is it? _

Another day in that village

"Sasuke !" she called my name again.

Okay, it's getting tiring to hear my name was called every day, and to turn my face into her.

But I did it again.

"What is it again, Sakura?" I uttered

"Good morning," she greeted me with big smiled face.

"You know what? It's not polite to call someone in hurry just for telling unimportant chat," I responded unfriendly.

She stopped smiling for a while.

We were still walking

But that smile appeared again on her face.

"It's rude not to reply someone's greeting too," she said happily.

I sighed.

"Good morning, Sakura," I replied her greeting, as she wanted.

Is it important to reply those two words? 'Good' and 'morning'

"That's nicer. By the way, I would like to ask you something,"

"Really? What's that?" I inquired

"About a party that I will make with my friends,"

I glimpsed at her.

She glimpsed me back and stopped her steps.

"I want you to be my partner on the dance floor," she said seriously and anxiously.

For a moment, I was silence and looked at her eyes deeply.

Partner? What's she talking about?

But, in that time too, I felt a little bit happy and honored

"I can't dance,"

I heard my mouth said that.

"It's okay, I can't dance too," she tried to calm me.

"If you can't dance, then why will you make that party? And that dance floor too?" I mused

She was blushed after hearing my words. Was that rude? Or she was just too sensitive?

"But…but I just…just want to know….if you….if you want to….to be ….." she was nervous.

"Your partner?" I tried to help her and curved my eyebrows.

She nodded.

For a moment, I thought I would say no.

But after seeing her expression, I started to pity.

It seemed so cruel to hurt this young girl

However, it's not a very bad offer too, right?

"Um…..I'll think about that," I told her.

Her bent downed head suddenly rose up.

Then she looked me with shining and big eyes.

"Really?" she asked me happily. No, she didn't ask. She yelled.

Regretful feeling filled my heart for a while.

"I said I will think about that. Not I will be your partner,"

But she was still happy

She didn't listen to my words.

"Horray…you're a very kind fellow, Sasuke. The party will be in my house, the day after tomorrow, after the sunset. Don't forget to come, Sasuke," she suppressed.

I nodded.

"Now, if you don't have any business with me anymore, I have a work somewhere out there,"

"Really? What kind of work?"

"That's none of your business,"

"May I help you?"

"Sakura…."

"Yes, Sasuke…" she replied happily.

What did she hope?

A romantic answer from me? You're kidding

"Go away from me or I won't come to your….what is that…not important party?"

"What? But why?"

"Go away !"

"Okay….okay….don't forget. It's the day after tomorrow, after sunset, at my home !" she cheered and walked away from me. To the opposite direction.

I sighed, looked at that strolling girl

Then, I came to my way back, and kept walking,"

The Sakura's party day

I was walking through the rainforest when that fucking bastard attacked me.

Itachi.

"Hello, Sasuke," he greeted me

"It's you. My big brother, Itachi,"

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks,"

"Fine? Good….then let's check your fine condition," he said it cruelly.

And all of my muscles sarcastically felt that sense

The sense of danger.

I suddenly jumped when he attacked me with …I didn't know…..

Attacks came one after the other without stopping.

I have to dodge all the time.

"Get away from here, Itachi. I have more important business than playing with you!" I yelled at him

"Really? Just have fun for a while, baby brother," he replied.

For a while, we were fighting each other.

Until I realized that the sky was getting purple-pink.

The sunset…….

Sakura…..

"Stop it Itachi. I have to go ! Sto…pPp! Aargh…………"

He punched my face successfully.

I was sure that my mouth was bleeding because it tasted salt by my tongue.

"How was the blood tasted?" he asked mockingly.

I got up from the ground and cleaned my clothe up.

"It's nice….." I answered and licked my lips.

"Good….." he suppressed and jumped over me.

"Little brother…..It's enough for now… I have to go now…Bubye…." He said sarcastically.

So, he went away from my side, penetrated the darkness of the rainforest.

I couldn't believe my good luck.

It's unbelievable……he just left me…..I was so lucky.

But, another scary fact slept my face.

The sky was absolutely dark now…there's no sunset anymore…..

The party…..

My promise to her….

Sakura?

And guiding by those words, I ran as fast as I can to the villagers houses, to Sakura's.

I ran as fast as the wind blew, as fast as the gazelle-chasing cheetah,

Until "Sasuke !" called a boy.

I stopped for a while and saw that boy. It was Naruto

"What are you doing? Running like a crazy guy?" he mocked me.

But I didn't care anymore and pushed him from my way.

I kept running until I saw a house with the pink-haired girl on the yard.

She was Sakura…..bent down her head and she was shaking….

I walk steadily to her, and kneeled beside her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry….."

No answer…

"I'm late. It is unforgivable, I know….."

No answer…

"It's okay," she replied me with a cute smile.

She stood up, so did I.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could come here on time. But I met some obstacles,"

She nodded and swept the tears from her beautiful face

Suddenly she hugged me until I was shocked.

She cried on my shoulder.

"They thought I was lying. They didn't believe that I really had someone that wanted to dance with me. They said I'll never get a boy. They mocked me all the time until I couldn't enjoy my own party at my house. I was left outside."

I was silent…..and touched her back.

"I'm sorry,"

Usually, I felt uncomfortable being with her. Because I thought she just always annoyed me. But this time, I was guilty.

I felt so guilty

"I'm really sorry. I met Itachi," I explained.

She nodded amongst her sobs.

And that time, I felt so guilty too, for being forgiven easily by her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Ino's birthday party

Sunny morning, academy

"Hi, Sasuke," a cool voice went on, and I was sure it's never gonna be Sakura's. I looked at eh voice's source, and saw a confident girl, Ino. "Ino," I murmured her name. She smiled, and gave me a light blue envelope. "An invitation," she explained shortly. "Ah…" then I accepted that and looked at the envelope for a while. "Invitation? Your party?" I asked her again and curved my eyebrow up.

Ino nodded. "Yes, that's for my birthday party. You have to come. It would be better if you come with someone as your partner," she continued. "Come with someone?" I uttered again. Ino wrinkled at the corners. "Oh come on Sasuke, it's not difficult for you to get a partner. Every girl in this academy wishes to be your girlfriend. Choose one, the most beautiful. Take her to my party, there will be a dance floor. That's why you have to find a partner," she said.

"I…" "And don't say you're not interested to come, or I'm gonna sue you," she warned me dangerously. "I mean…" "About finding a girl? Oh God, it's not that hard, Sasuke," she pleaded, even I could recognize a weird tone in her voice. She didn't really mean it. "Okay, I have to go now. There are so many to do. Bye bye," she talked, waved her hand, and ran to the other side, gave the invitations to the others.

That time, the problem had begun.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," a cheerful voice greeted me.

This one was Sakura's. I glared at her, and kept walking as usual.

"Okay, I don't understand why you act like this. But by the way, have you heard about Ino's birthday party?" she asked me happily.

I nodded.

"Great! Oh, that's your invitation, right? The light blue envelope that you clutch. I got it too," she showed me her envelope. I just nodded, without looked at her.

"Well, what do you think about that?" she asked me, still with her beady eyes. "Nice," I answered her shortly. I didn't want to remember about anything related with party. It was enough there, when she was crying because of me. And I didn't want to make her cry anymore. Half of my heart said because I didn't want to stand there, just watch a crying girl, and must try to cheer her up. And the rest said because I didn't like to see her sad. But I think the number one was stronger.

"A…how about…" she stopped her words when seeing my cold expression. I looked not interested and annoyed that time. She almost said something, before she closed her mouth and held her urge. She seemed afraid of my coldness.

"What?" I muttered while walking.

"Um…." she look anxious. "Nothing. I have to go now. See you later, Sasuke-kun," after saying that, she ran from my side, left me.

'Hah, good, she wasn't talkative this morning,' I murmured in my heart.

_Was that really good?_

I still didn't realize it until I found the fact.

Sakure and Naruto were sitting together below a big tree. She didn't look happy.

"Naruto…" Sakura called the boy. That's the start I began to watch them.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied her. Then, he stared at her sad face. "Why do you look so sad?" Naruto asked her again, carefully and warmly. "I am confused now, Naruto-kun," she answered the boy. I was behind a big wall, kept watching them_. 'Confused? About what? Such a dumb girl! Sharing your problem with Naruto wouldn't solve it, it will make it worse instead,'_ I spoke to my self in my heart.

"Why are you confused?" Naruto paid attention to every word she said. That fact made her smile. "Well…you know Ino's birthday party, right?" she said, still with a sad voice. Naruto nodded. "Because of that party?" he tried to make it sure. Sakura nodded.

"Well, what's wrong with that party?" he didn't understand and asked her again. Actually, I didn't understand too that time.

"Do you want to be my partner there?" Suddenly, Sakura asked him for something impossible and shocked everybody who listened.

Naruto looked surprised and shocked for a while. And her words made me choked. It could give me heart-attack. She asked Naruto to go with her…even before she….asked me? I didn't understand why, but I didn't feel happy for that. I supposed to be happy because she wouldn't disturb me anymore…but…why didn't I feel happy? I tried to change my mind_. 'Come on…come on….she didn't disturb you, she wouldn't force you to dance like a kangaroo, she wouldn't make you wear the tuxedo…what can be happier than that? She wouldn't warn you every day before the party to come, she wouldn't inform you if there's any dancing school, she wouldn't ask you to help her choosing the present for Ino'_' I still tried to focus.

'_Goddamit, Sasuke. Think the positive things! No one would wait for you and blame you if you're late, no one would cry on your shoulders like showering your clothe, no one would sob in front of you because of your lateness, no one would be sad if you…don't come…'_

My words started to trap me. Yeah, confess it Sasuke. You wanted to be with her, but you were too arrogant to show her your true feeling. You were happy if she asked you to go to the party, and not to ask somebody else…a voice spoke confidently in my brain, annoyed my concentration to hear their chat.

"Yes, I mean, why not?" Naruto answered. And that answere made her smile again, while her pink hair was played by the breeze. Her lips curved beautifully. And all of sudden, I realized that she was beautiful, and how lucky Naruto, got her as the partner. Her eyes were beautiful as jade, her hair was pretty as Goddes', and her voice was cute, like a kitten.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said happily.

I thought Naruto could feel something strange. "Um….Sakura. May I ask you something?" he inquired. Sakura turned her face and looked at him. "Yes, of course, Naruto," she replied sweetly. "Actually, I don't want to ask you about this, but it feels weird. So, I think I'm gonna ask it to you. Um…" Naruto tried to find right words.

"Why don't you ask that snobbish raven-haired and pale-faced boy to be with you?" finally he asked it to her, even though his face seemed unhappy and lazy, but he wanted to know the answer. Good job, Naruto. You asked the question that I wanted to know. You had transferred my mind, and given me the answer easily. Sakura smiled, a painful smile.

"I wanted to…" she murmured softly. That answer made Naruto pouted his lips. But I didn't know why, I was happy when I listened that words came out from her mouth.

"So…what made you didn't do that?" Naruto kept asking like a little boy. Sakura smiled again, and stole a glance at Naruto. "I was such a looser, Naruto," she answered slowly.

"Looser?" Naruto didn't agree with her statement, but Sakura nodded.

"Yes…I didn't dare to ask him…I was too scared…I was a chicken…Oh God, I'm such an annoying girl for him, right? I kept disturbing him. And this morning, I realized that…that he didn't like me…he didn't like me at all…he just sees me as the disturber," she explained to Naruto.

I couldn't say any word while hearing her words_. How could it be?.! How could it be…she could tell Naruto everything in her heart, but she didn't tell me?.!_

Naruto sighed. "You like him, right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

He sighed again. "Then why don't you tell him?" he asked her again.

"I've told you Naruto-kun. I am a jerk, and I don't have enough courage to do that. However, he will refuse me, and I'm just gonna break my heart. Don't you understand, he doesn't like me. I even cannot ask him to be my partner for dancing, how can I show him my true feeling?" Sakura protested.

That time, I saw Sakura's weakness….her heart….

"Why don't you try? At least it will make you feel better," he suggested.

Sakura shooke her head. "How many times I have to tell you, Naruto. He doesn't like me…And I'm just gonna hurt my self if I still hope to get him," she pleaded.

"But, how do you know that he doesn't love you?" asked Naruto.

Yeah, right. How could you know, Sakura? I just couldn't understand her choice. She even didn't want to try. She ran when we were talking about the invitations. It's her fault…it was her fault…wasn't it?

"I'm not blind, Naruto…I could see…I could feel it….he doesn't like me. I could know it from his coldness to me, his glance at me…the way he talks to me…the way he always tries to ignore my appearance nearby him…I just know it…." she explained.

"So…What's wrong those things?" he mused.

"They show that he hates me, he never likes to be with me, and he always wants to kick me if I get around him. He seems uncomfortable if I am besides him. His heart is cold for me…he didn't like me…" Sakura didn't try to hide her desperate and stressed tone from her voice. Naruto just smiled and listened carefully. "Then…at least you can go to the party with me…"he spluttered. She smiled again.

FUCK! FUCK NARUTO! You're such an asshole to get that chance!

"Thank you, Naruto," she responded and clutched Naruto's hand. They both were smiling each other.

Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! SHIT!

Why couldn't I show her more feeling, and why did she decide so fast?.!

_No…it's none of her fault. It's yours. You never treat her well, so she started to hate you_ _know_….and she found Naruto, the one who treated her better than me…oh SHIT!

Then, I kicked the wall, after that, I let my body slipped down. I sat on the ground, let my back against the wall.

"I'm gonna pick you up at 5 o'clock. Just wear your most beautiful dress, okay?.!" Naruto blinked his right eye and pointed his thumb to Sakura. She nodded, smiled and said happily, "Okay, and you mustn't be late!"

FUCK YOU, NARUTO! Don't you ever ever try to STEAL her heart or you're gonna face your WICKED destiny made by this UCHIHA!

My heart was burnt by the fire of anger, my sweat spread out because of the flaming sun in my brain, my body felt hot and out of control, I couldn't manage my expression because it seemed there were nine bombs burst on my face, and my soul looked like caught and trapped by the tempest of fear…

fear….

fear to lose her….

fear…if the fact was she started to like Naruto…

she started to try to forget me…

she started to realize that Naruto was warmer and kinder than me…fear…

that she would stop disturbing me with her annoying greeting every morning…

fear that if she stopped following me wherever I went…

fear…if she finally knew the way to throw me away from her heart.

Fear…

that she would treat me like the others, just like what I wanted

But I didn't want it anymore. And the stupidest thing was…how could I be that dumb to know it that late…

Author's note:

It took a very long time for me to make this chapter, right?

Hehehe, I just finished it after I got my report. Oh gosh, my scores are getting worse than before. I like this chapter…but somehow, I think my description about situation is so bad and out of control. And the language too! Well, if there is any grammatical fault, and the poor vocabularies here, the awful phrases, or something related to English, please forgive me….Gah, English is not my native language….I just cannot realize the mistakes soon. But I'm gonna try to make a better story every day. Wuehehehe….so, see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Since Ino asked me to go to her birthday party, I was starting to be worried. Sakura asked Naruto to be her partner, but I hadn't met someone to go with. That fact influenced me. And after Naruto agreed to accompany her in that party, they both were getting closer each other. Every day, every time I saw Sakura, and an urge to call her name appeared in my head, a guy successfully made me stop. There's always that guy besides her that annoying my brain. Naruto…

They're always together. Walked together, ate together, chatted together, sat together, and did other things together. And I didn't know why, since that she rarely greeted me again. Even if she greeted me, not as hysteric as she was.

I realized that I did pray for this condition. The condition that she would never ever disturb me again with her greetings and spirits. The condition that she would treat me like others and I could get free from her. But that time, I wasn't happy anymore.

Was that because I was crazy that I almost said that…the world became boring without her annoyance? Did something happen to me so I thought that meeting her was something must happen every morning? Some kind like duty? Fun duty instead? I was sure that I got loopy.

* * *

_Friday, when the class was over. All of the students were preparing to go home and was the day of Ino's birthday party too._

I put all my books to my bag and was ready to go home. When I carried my bag, I let my head turn behind and saw them were talking. Naruto and Sakura. I rolled my eyes and started to leave, but something strong, a very strong urge stopped me when I was in front of the classroom door. Once again, I peeked at them. They were smiling together.

"So, Naruto-kun, don't be late today. Be spick-and-span, okay?.!" she reminded him.

His right thumb was up, he winked and retorted.

"Don't cha worry about that,".

I saw she smiled again. Felt irritated by that situation, I loped in rush to leave the classroom. I knew I didn't want to see the rest of their chatters.

_In the time when I was walking to home_

I walked slowly to my dormitory when suddenly a voice called my name calmly.

"Sasuke-kun,"

I cast my eyes on the source of that voice. Haruno Sakura…

She smiled when our eyes met and ran a little towards me. "Hi, Sasuke," she greeted me.

I nodded and sent her a cold smile. She smiled again. "So…will you come to Ino's party?" she asked me tranquilly. Very tranquil…

It's just so different from her greetings before…So different.

"Sure," I heard my mouth reply her. She sighed and took a glance at me. "Well, see you at the party. I'll take this way," she pointed her index finger to a street. I nodded again, without any expression. Then we took separate ways. She went to her house, I kept walking to my dormitory.

Just few steps after that, I couldn't afford not to turn my head over her. I saw her strolling unhurriedly. I sighed and continued my walk.

'She is different now…' I admitted that it's true.

_So what? Do you miss her attitude in past? _

'What a shit. Absolutely not,' I tried to banish that thought away from my head.

_Doubted…_

* * *

_Ino's birthday party, at her house_

I walked in through the opened door with a poster said 'WELCOME TO INO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY'.

There were some people near the entrance. May be they are a sort of receptionist. They smiled at me. One of them say, "Please write your name here,". I frowned a little because I thought it's too formal. I took the pen they gave and dropped a line on the paper.

Name:_ Uchiha Sasuke_

Stats: _Schoolmate_

They smiled again. "Then enjoy the party," they let me in.

When I was there, I saw laughing people, happy teenagers, and those shit things. I even didn't know why I wanted to come to this party. I usually hated parties. And there was music too. Something felt like jazz which I didn't like too much.

And my eyes were staggered by Naruto. He just appeared suddenly in front of me. After I got my control back, I tried to be normal as usual.

"Naruto…" I greeted him coldly.

A big smile covered his lips. "Yo yo yo, hello Sasuke!" he greeted back cheerfully.

"So…I wonder who your partner is," he continued. I kept in silence and didn't answer anything until he felt something's going wrong. "Well, you have a partner_, right_?" he muttered. "_Right_?" he made sure.

_How can I have a partner, you idiot?_

I shook my head and snapped "No,". He went bug eyes when he heard my words. "You're kiddin," he responded. I grinned a little. "Ha, that's why you mustn't be this grim-looking. Fuh, may be you have a lot of rabid fans, but no one dares to ask you to go with," he mocked at me. I wrinkled at the corners. "Shut up, Naruto. Your tongue gets wagged annoyingly," I replied.

Before he could say anything, a girl came over us with a pretty smile. I almost didn't believe my eyes. Haruno Sakura…and even I hated to say but she's so beautiful. Her pink hair hung down to the shoulders, she wore a nice sack dress too, and her face was happy. I gulped, so did Naruto. But the difference was, I struggled not to show her my feeling while Naruto explicitly showed it.

"Wow, you're so amazing, Sakura-chan!" he admitted it out loud.

She giggled and her face was blushed.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. Oh, hi Sasuke," she hissed elegantly.

I just nodded.

"By the way Naruto, I have friends to introduce to you there. Let's meet them. See ya, Sasuke-kun," she said and pulled his hands. Naruto just smirked at me and they both left me alone.

And when I was watching them, a hand clacked on my shoulders from behind, I turned my head and found Ino was standing there. She's smiling at me gladly.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for coming!" she cried excitedly.

_What can be worse?_

"Ohh, hi Ino," I murmured slowly and started to leave her. It's a big mistake to go to that party.

"Oh, wait Sasuke-kun. Where are you going?" she ran after me and walked besides me. It's annoying.

I shrugged. "Nowhere," was my answer.

Then she smiled happily and said. "If it is true, so why don't you just come with me? The dancing part will be started in a few minutes,"

_Dancing part? I almost forget about that… _

I almost said no before I thought about Naruto and Sakura. I knew they would get a happy time together, so why didn't I let my self to have it too? Ino wasn't bad…

"Dancing part?" I knitted my eyebrows.

She nodded spiritedly. "Yes, and i…and I want you to dance with me…Will you?"

Her face turned red like a strawberry. She bent her head down while waiting for my answer.

I wasn't sure I wanted to do that but I answered "No problem,". And my answered cheered her up obviously. "Really? AAaa…Sasuke-kun, you have no idea how happy I am now! Come on, it's almost begun. This way," she dragged me strongly to the main stage and took the microphone.

"Hello everybody!" she said on it. The audience replied unclearly because they were too many to talk together. Ino chuckled and carried on her statement.

"Well, as you know, this is a wonderful party for me. And now, before the dancing is started, I wanna tell you such a big fact! This is a kind of dream for me. I proudly inform this to you all that this is my dancing partner! Sasuke-kun!" she shouted with pleasure as the spotlight fell on me.

My eyes were widened and my mouth was hanged to hear her. There's NOTHING, NO, NO other words except EMBARRASSED….I never thought that…I never thought that she could be that confident, that awkward, that discomforting, and such a cheesy girl. My face turned red because I was ashamed. And when I saw her, she only sniggered a little.

"You are cute, Sasuke," she said it like she had completely got me.

'Cute? Me? She said I'm cute? FUCK HER WORDS. WHAT A SHIT IS THIS' I cursed in my heart. I could feel my heart was burnt by anger so no expression I could show anymore. And, what a damn thing again, I saw THEM. Sakura and Naruto. They were watching me too like the others. And it's not fun to see that Sakura would think that soon I would be Ino's girlfriend. It was such the worst moment in my life.

Sakura's eyes got splinted while seeing Ino and I. Her face didn't look happy. She pulled Naruto's hand again, to keep them selves away from the crowded people in front of stage. They crawled slowly but sure as the music began to be heard. I clenched my fist. It felt like I almost died. The thing that told me I hadn't died was Ino's voice again.

"So, let's dance, pal!" after that she went down from the stage and took my hand. "You were so icy, Sasuke-kun," she snapped while taking me to the dancing floor. "Sorry, it's not usual for me," I said. She smiled again. "Well, party life is fun. You should try it," she replied. I nodded, "don't worry, I will".

_Party life is fun…may be it's right, but without you, GODAMMIT INO!_

When we started to dance, unexpectedly, my eyes met Sakura's. She was dancing with Naruto too. And I didn't know was that just my feeling or not, she seemed to embrace Naruto even harder than before. I saw her eyes were icy while looking at me. A part of me believed that I knew the answer why she did it, but another part didn't want to confess it.

_Why do you do that, Sakura? What's wrong with you? What are you trying to tell me?_

My forehead was frowned while we were still looking each other. She kept her action, her orbs still laid on mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her too that time. Her eyes raged that I still couldn't understand why. If it was a challenge, I decided to take it.

I clutched Ino's hand even tighter too. Ino realized it. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered on my ears. Still with a frowned forehead, I hissed "Nothing,". I tried to neglect the truth that it's Ino dancing with me because somehow I felt disgusted by rabid fans.

_Is she trying to make me jealous? Well, it's a lemon. She will never make it_

I ensured my self. So, that's how the party went on for me. We did it until the end of the party. It's so certain she wished to explain something to me not openly. She changed. I couldn't find the reason why…but she had changed….

And my life would be changed too…

* * *

to be continued 


End file.
